tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Valour
VALOUR is a career military officer, and is almost fanatically devoted to the Decepticon cause. He'd lay his life down in a microsecond to defend any of his Decepticon comrades, whether he likes them personally or not. He fights with great skill, battling Autobots for the good of Cybertron. He bears no ill-will towards the humans of Earth, but considers putting their needs over Cybertron's to be treason against his homeworld. Valour is armed with dual multi-function arm-cannons and a powerful energy-sabre. He transforms into an F-15E tactical fighter jet, capable of reaching speeds in excess of Mach 2.5. Almost insufferably polite, Valour can be rigidly conventional off the battlefield, impressing his superiors with his authoritarian nature, but leaving many Decepticons unimpressed with his high-minded morals. Although an inspiring battle commander, his squeaky-clean image impedes his social life with the Decepticons. A born warrior, Valour takes it all in stride. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Valour was built for war. A graduate of the Cybertron War Academy, he immediately signed up for the Decepticon cause, becoming one of Shockwave's elite guard during Megatron's long 4-million-year absense. After the Autobots on Cybertron were seemingly defeated, Valour retired and entered politics, eventually becoming governor of Polyhex. However, when Megatron awakened and the war resumed in earnest, Valour rejoined Decepticon Aerospace, eventually securing a rebuild and transfer to Earth. MUX History: Valour came to Earth in January of 1999. Val is involved in Decepticon City security, and sometimes served as Regent of Earth when Megatron was off-planet. In 2007 he took over governorship of Decepticon City and command of the Earth forces. thumb|F-15E mode During the Dweller TP, Valour helped round up infected Constructicons, and tried unsuccessfully to deny Hubcap spacebridge access from captured Polyhex. Category:Security officers In 2013 Plunder stole a cog from Valour while he was injured, and when he returned it he told Valour his discovered a flaw in his systems. This has created concern with Valour, which ate at his concentration and confidence until Starscream analysed his systems and determined he was fine. In 2013, all Earth-assigned Seekers were brought to Cybertron to help defend Polyhex. When Megatron was badly injured by death crystals in 2016, Starscream again assumed command of the Decepticons, and named Valour temporary head of Decepticon Aerospace. In February of that year, Valour led an attack on the Three Gorges Dam in China. OOC Notes Val originally started out as a character on Transformers: Lost Years, and his time there has been incorporated into his backstory at TFU. In 2013 he was XO of Decepticon Aerospace. In 2016 Valour was Acting Commander of Decepticon Aerospace. In 2017 he is back to XO of Decepticon Aerospace. Logs /Posts 2002 February 27 - Discussion with Rupture The Decepticons discuss the sacrifice of Autobot double-agent Uplift. 2007 * February 19 - Val Discusses Strategy with Illarion and Ingenue * March 19 - "Command Shake-Up" * March 26 - "Command Assignments" 2009 * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. * December 20 - Kansas Oil Raid - Valour reports on the Decepticon raid on Kansas oil fields 2011 * April 25 - "Rift Activity" - Valour reports that the northern rift is growing * May 14 - "A Warning" - Valour reports on Cuffs' warning * May 22 - "Autobot Rift Activity" - Valour reports on Autobot activity near the North American rift * May 22 - "Rift Activity Addendum" - Valour reports on Turborat's disappearance * November 24 - "Arctic Installation Destroyed" - Valour reports on the destruction of the Decepticons' Arctic base 2013 * March 11 - "Versus the Dweller" - Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. * 27 June - "Dael Assault" - Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. 2015 * February 18 - "Dominicons Escape" - Valour reports on the escape of Knightmare and her team. * April 11 - "Castle escape" - Valour reports on the Decepticon attack on their Autobot-captured castle in Helex. * April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" - The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. 2016 * February 9 - "Dread Operations Ended" - Valour reports on the situation on Dread. * February 18 - "Defeat at Three Gorges Dam" - Valour reports on another Decepticon defeat. * February 20 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" - Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. * April 13 - "The VanMarkiplier" - Valour leads a raid against a Van Mark Industries facility. * April 14 - "Weapon Destroyed" - Valour reports on his mission in Michigan. *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * November 10 - "Nightmare TP Finale" - Starscream uses Valour as bait to try to lure the dream entity known as Nemro into a trap. 2017 * February 26 - "Field Repairs" - Valour submits himself to DreadTread's TLC. Dreadwind joins them, which didn't make anyone happy. * March 3 - "Iacon Update" - Valour reports on the state of Megatron's forces around Iacon. * March 13 - "Meteor Strike" - Valour reports on a successful strike against Iacon. 2018 * December 27 - "Victory on Nebulos" - The Autobots are defeated, and Crosscut is captured. 2019 * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. * December 10 - "Praxus Transport Attack" - Valour looks on the bright side. What If? Worlds Bot World In Bot World, Valour is one of the few to still carry a torch for Megatron’s vision of a Decepticon alliance. Nearly alone in Polyhex with the remnants of Megatron’s forces, Valour’s efforts to reunite the Decepticons have met with continuous defeat as Cybertron’s warlords are every Con for himself. Lately, Valour has had to focused on not letting Polyhex be overrun itself, as his labors to unite Cybertron has led others to perceive him as soft… and therefore ripe for takeover. Decepticon World Valour was once a young officer with dreams of a universe united under Decepticon rule. Now, however, he’s found actual governance to be beneath him. The constant petty rebellions grate on his nerves, and by this point he’s ready to just pull out and nuke Earth from orbit. As his boredom increases, so does his hatred of the people of Earth. Any chance he has, he takes out on the people under his watch, hoping for the day he can leave this mudball behind and join another campaign of conquest. Cobra World In the Cobraverse, Valour came to Earth in 1999 to help rescue Decepticons that had been turned into mindless drones. To disguise himself he was rebuilt into a Hurricane VTOL with a holographic Vapor pilot. G.I. Joe World In the Joeverse, Valour came to Earth in 1999 to stop the Autobots from working with G.I. Joe. To disguise himself he was rebuilt into a Conquest X-30. Quintesson World Players Valour was created and is played by BZero. References Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Aerospace Category:OCs Category:Transformers Category:Seekers Category:Warriors